


Heart of Flame

by MundyBundy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundyBundy/pseuds/MundyBundy
Summary: It's the end of the school year for Iruka's academy students, and with every end comes a new beginning. The beginning of summer, the beginning of jounin training, maybe even the beginning of a friendship between past enemies. I started this a while ago and I wanted to put it up to see if anyone was interested in the story. I'm very late to the party considering this is my first Naruto fic, but hopefully there's a few KakaIru fans around still! There's eventual relationship and eventual nsfw, please let me know if you enjoy!





	Heart of Flame

On any regular Thursday night you would never catch Iruka Umino drinking his worries away at the Rusty Kunai, a regular watering hole among shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. He had classes to teach in the morning, mission desk duty in the afternoon, and then a night time tutoring job he'd picked up at the request of a few concerned parents. This time of year was so busy for him he barely had time to eat, let alone go out for a drink. 

"Look, all I'm saying is, I think you should go for it," Genma raised his hands in defense of his opinion, but Iruka hadn't been paying attention to a single word coming out of his mouth. The teachers thoughts were too focused on his morning class, and on why tomorrow was his least favorite day of the year. 

"Hm? Sorry Genma, what were you saying?" He took another drink of his plum wine and sank into the booth with a sigh. 

"Iruka, come on man. We're here to get your mind off of things, could you at least try and work with us?" Genma groaned, hating to see the usually happy sensei in such a mood.  
Raido, who was sat beside the senbon user, nodded in agreement. 

"Every year, it's the same thing- you work yourself up until you're sick over those kids. If you know you'll get like this why do you sign up to teach the class?" He asked. 

Iruka ran a hand back over his head, trying to contain the hairs that had escaped from his tie and now tickled at his cheeks. "I love the class, the kids are great, enthusiastic, they listen to me, turn in their homework on time..." He sighed "They work so hard, and it's going to kill them to learn that only some of them will be able to continue on next year, and some just won't... It's so cruel to tell them that they didn't make it,"

For the past few years, Iruka has been teaching a small class of pre-academy students that the board hadn't yet approved for academy instruction. The kids in the classes were late bloomers, showing little to no Chakra ability but still wanted to try and become ninja. If the kids were able to either unlock the ability to harness their Chakra, or they showed incredible strength and skill, they were allowed to move up into the academy the next year. 

"I take the class because they need me, these kids have some of the brightest Will of Fire I've seen, and I don't want them to grow up to resent the village and it's shinobi because they weren't born to be one. Also, I need the money," he admitted. 

"Which brings us back to what I was saying, why not become a tokubetsu jounin? It pays more on missions, you'll get paid more for academy classes because you'll be a higher rank, you won't have to work as much so you can hang out with your devilishly handsome best friend Genma more, it's a win all around," he said, grinning. "The test is hard, but a few months of training will get you ready for the mental and combat portions of it,”

Iruka rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. "I'm content as I am, I don't need any more responsibility, plus I enjoy teaching classes full time. The extra money would be nice, but I don't know..." He'd thought about it before, and even filled out an application for review. (Not that he ever sent it in) 

"I bet your specialization would be in explosives and field weapons, all that practice at the academy has your tags better than anyone in Konoha," Raido said, and Iruka smiled at the compliment. He was pleasantly surprised that his friends thought highly of his skill, enough to encourage him like this especially. 

"I think it would be in yelling at people. You're great at that. Ooh- No, I know! you'd be one of those seduction specialists, the ones they send on "special" missions," he said, wiggling the senbon between his teeth. Raido flicked at his ear, giving him a disapproving look that Iruka mirrored. 

"Oh quit it, you know there’s no such thing as a “seduction specialist”. How much have you had to drink?" He chastised, glancing into Genma's cup. 

"They’ll make it a new specialization field just for Iruka then, with eyes like that he can disarm anyone, especially if they're looking up at you when his mouth's on your-" 

"Genma!" Iruka was across the table, hand on his mouth and senbon on the floor in a second. "Shut up" he hissed. 

Iruka's shout went largely ignored by everyone in the bar, but one Mitarashi Anko took it as an opportunity to saunter up to their booth with Might Gai and Hatake Kakashi in tow. 

"Well hello there sensei, Long time no see," she all but purred. Anko's empty flirtations were a daily occurrence now, the only one who hadn't gotten used to her actions yet was Gai, who still turned cherry red with every wink she sent his way.   
"It's always a pleasure seeing you, Anko dear," Genma said, removing Irukas hand from his mouth and pulling out another senbon. "And Gai, another pleasant surprise," his ex teammate beamed at him. "But I must say, what an odd group of companions you have here tonight. I didn't know you three hung out together," he said, and Iruka silently agreed. 

"We don't." Kakashi said coolly, "Gai challenged me to a drinking contest and someone took it as an invitation to tag along." His gaze fell on the table, the three companions enjoying a night out together. He wasn't particularly close with anyone there, he had no relationships with any of them besides the uncomfortable, semi-argumentative “ you’re the former teacher of my current students” relationship with Iruka, but he'd like to think that they were over that now.   
"Iruka-sensei, out drinking on a school night? What would your dear students say?" He tsked, eye crinkled in a playful smile. 

"Oh fuck off Kakashi, I'm not in the mood," he spat, shocking everyone. Gai's mouth dropped open in shock, surprised to hear such language from the younger man.

“Well,” Kakashi thought, “I guess we're not over it,”

 

"Oh Iruka, what's gotten into you tonight?" Anko smirked, arms folded. "If you need to blow off some steam my door's always open. He scoffed at that, taking another drink. 

"It never occurred to me that you could be in the mood to begin with, sensei," he shot back, tone pleasant as always. Genma and Raido exchanged looks with Anko and Gai in varying degrees of fear and excitement. 

Iruka turned red and scowled, preparing to respond to that when Gai stepped between their line of sight. 

"Iruka-sensei! I am sure my rival did not mean to insult you with his words, please forgive him. After all, such a hardworking and dedicated instructor of the next shinobi generation like yourself certainly deserves a night out once in a while, wouldn't you agree Kakashi?" He threw the man a pleading look, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Iruka's temper that night. 

"You’re absolutely right Gai," he answered, his visible eye closed in a false smile. Iruka seemed ruffled, but placated with that. 

"Wondrous! And now my rival, let us see who the real man is, and by that I mean who can ingest the most alcohol before we seriously injure ourselves!" He shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Kakashi shrugged and sighed. 

"Let's get this over with then, shall we?" He walked off in the direction of the bar and Gai shouted about how "cool" his eternal rival was before running after him. 

"Well I'm not going to let them get a head start on me, see you around Ruru, try not to bite anyone's head off!" She laughed and sauntered off behind them. 

 

"Man Iruka, no one gets to you like Kakashi does, you two are like water and oil," Raido said after they were out of earshot. 

Iruka blew out a puff of air he'd been holding in, and the anger dissipated with it. "Yeah... I know. I couldn’t tell you why, but he drives me crazy, and I swear he likes it," Genma nodded. 

"You're so cute when you're mad, he probably does it on purpose," 

"I am not cute, Genma. I am an adult man." 

"A very cute adult man, who blushes very cutely when he gets riled up," he insisted. Genma and Iruka had had sex in the past, and still sometimes in the present, but they were better friends than anything else. 

"I'm not cute, end of discussion. And besides, Kakashi isn't gay, and if he was I wouldn't dream of doing anything with a jerk like him," 

"Are you kidding me? Kakashi? He may be a jerkoff but he's also sexy as hell, a regular drea-Ow! Raido don't pinch me that hurts!!" He smacked the hand away under the table. 

"I guess I don't see it," the teacher said, smiling at Raido's almost unnoticeable pout. 

"Well... Thanks for tonight guys, but I think I'm gonna head home." He said, pulling out the money for his drinks and putting in on the table. 

"Iruka, don't let tomorrow bring you down, and give some thought to what I said." Genma got up to give his friend a handshake. "Good luck tomorrow, if you're still shaken up after it you know where to find us," 

He practically fell into his bed once he was finally home, his thoughts swimming.

\--

Every morning Kakashi woke up just after sunrise and went for a run. His route was new every day, usually staying around the training grounds and further away from the more populated parts of the city. He would spend some time training, and after the sun's heat became unbearable, he would return home to shower and find something to eat. 

Today though, he had only just stepped outside of the apartment complex when Iruka Umino appeared in front of him. 

"Good Morning, Hatake-San," he said politely, with a bright smile. He was definitely a morning person. 

Kakashi said nothing, blinking at him in confusion. Did he forget to hand in a mission report or something? Was Iruka here to reprimand him and give him another write up? Did Naruto rat him out for supergluing all of Iruka’s desk drawers shut in the classroom? 

"I ah... I wanted to apologize for what I said last night. I was out of line, and also a little drunk." He scratched at his nose and blushed slightly. Kakashi was genuinely surprised. Despite knowing of Iruka’s kind nature, he never thought it would be extended to him. 

"Oh, speaking of drinking, you seem to be just fine. Who won the challenge?" He asked. 

"I did. Gai was nearly on the floor after four shots, and he announced he was taking Anko home to make her-" 

"No no, I don't want to hear the rest of that!" Iruka made a face and tried to shake the image of the green beast of Konoha out of his head. Kakashi smiled at that. 

"So why were you drinking last night?" Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what would drive the straight laced sensei to the bottle. 

"If you must know... Today is the last day of my pre-academy class for this year," he said, the smile slipping away. 

"Oh. Well shouldn't you be celebrating then? Another year over?" 

"Yes I suppose... but today I also have to tell the kids who didn't make the cut that they won't be able to stay in the academy," Iruka looked to the ground, he wished he was a little better at controlling his emotions, they always shine through so easily. 

"Why does that make you so upset?" Iruka looked up, confused. Wasn't it obvious why?

"Well... For one they're little kids, and making children upset isn't exactly my favorite thing to do. And well, I'm pretty essentially taking their future away… At the beginning of the year if you asked what they wanted to be when they were older, they would say "I will grow up to be a Leaf Shinobi, strong and skilled, like all of the heros my parents tell me about", but today... I'm going to take that dream away from them... It's sad, don't you think?" 

"But it's the truth, they would never be able to be those things anyways, so why give them false hope. The best thing to do is to tell them, they have to accept it." 

Iruka frowned. That was true, but he was missing the point. "Kakashi, if I tell those children that for no reason other than the fact that they were born different, that they cannot be a shinobi like their friends, heros, and sometimes their parents are, what will happen?"

Kakashi thought about it. "They will grow up a civilian." He answered plainly. Iruka made a face. 

"Think harder. What could happen? Think of Toshiro, that old man who sells fruit from the cart outside of the administration building," Kakashi could barely recall the old man. He had tried to buy a bag of apples from him once and he’d refused to sell to him, saying that he didn't serve the Hokage’s dogs. Kakashi had never met a more bitter old that that wasn’t serving as a council member.

"Oh, you believe they'll resent shinobi because they were never able to become one. Hm." It made sense. But still, they were just angry civilians then. He can buy apples from other stands. 

"If they can't be happy with the lives they are able to lead here as civilians, they might consider other ways to get the power they feel left out of. It can be dangerous. How many times have you heard about villagers rising up against ninja, or about children trying to practice in secret and hurting themselves and others with weapons they shouldn't be using? Or even worse, when they try to kill themselves over it. There are a lot of “what ifs” in the future that can stem back to today..." 

Iruka was ready for the emotionless response, already prickling to respond. His temper especially short today.

"You're right." 

"I knew you'd say- .... Huh?" Iruka almost wanted to check for a genjutsu, those were two words Kakashi Hatake did not know how to say. "Really?"

"This is important. Your job affects everyone in Konoha, what happens today can have a lasting effect for years. I'd be worried too." Iruka's face softened, he even smiled. It’s been a long time since they had their public disagreement over the chunin exam. Iruka thinks Kakashi might have softened his outlook since he started teaching Naruto. 

"Thank you, Kakashi," he said simply. The copy nin smiled back, and they stood there for a moment, enjoying the rare amicability they were sharing. 

"How did you find my apartment, Iruka-sensei?" He asked, the the mood was broken. 

He blushed and laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, it's a funny story actually, do you remember that time you told naruto that he was incompetent when it came to stealth and the person who taught him should be stripped of their rank?" Kakashi swallowed thickly. 

"And do you remember the string of prostitutes, singing telegrams, and packages containing Aburame violet wasps that kept showing up at your door?" 

"Naruto gave me your address and I just made a few arrangements," 

Kakashi's eye twitched, he should have known. "It was you? I didn't come home for two weeks!" Iruka starting laughing. "The wasps stung my ears! I had purple ears for nearly a week Iruka!" He just laughed harder. Kakashi relented with a heavy sigh. 

After Iruka had reigned in his laugher, he looked up to see Kakashi with his arms crossed.   
"I apologize, I couldn't stop myself." Iruka’s stomach made itself known, growling its demand for food. If he wanted to eat before classes started, he would have to be going. "Would you like to grab some breakfast with me, my treat?" He asked, hoping to extend their temporary friendship. 

"I would, but I was about to go for a run, maybe another time though," he said. "Thank you for the invitation." 

Iruka nodded, "Another time then, goodbye Kakashi-San," he gave a small bow before turning around and leaving. 

Kakashi hummed in thought over their exchange but brushed it off. He’s sure they’d go back to dancing on each other's nerves in no time. 

 

As he began to run he put the academy teacher to the back of his thoughts and relaxed into a mindless rhythm of putting one foot in front of the other, so familiar by now he could almost fall asleep. 

\--

The morning bell rang out and students began to trickle into the classroom, each giving a cheery good morning to Iruka-sensei before they settled into their seats.

The windows were decorated with paper kunai and throwing stars, while dozens of reports on the hidden villages and famous leaf shinobi adorned the walls. Early summer excitement gave the classroom a bright and happy atmosphere. 

Iruka held a few small scrolls in his hands, only five of them with the words “Congratulations!” sealed inside. 

He set them on his desk and walked around the room, opening windows to let in the fresh air while the class waited on a few more students to arrive. The kids were nearly buzzing with early morning energy, laughing with their friends and sharing trading cards or books. Iruka liked this class a lot because he never felt like anyone was left out. Such little children rarely made cliques like the older ones did. 

A small dark haired blur bolted into the room and was in her seat before he could blink. Hitomi was her name, and Iruka smiled fondly while he walked to the front of the room again. 

“I’m so so sorry I’m late Iruka-sensei! I was leaving and the dog got out again! And Granny can’t run after him so I had to get him back inside before I could come to class, but-but-” She was out of breath trying to explain herself, but Iruka just smiled.

“There is no need to be sorry, you’re here now and that’s all that matters. I would have been so sad if you missed the last day of our class Hitomi-chan,” 

The small girl nodded and straightened up in her seat, smiling a little more. 

“Alright class,” Iruka put on his teacher voice and all of the chatter melted away as the kids turned their attention to him. “As you know, this is our last day together,” There was a chorus of boos and little whines that made his heart soften. “But that also means summer is finally here! No more book reports or homework, and the Fire Festival is right around the corner! I’m sure I’ll see many of you there.” 

“I wanted to take a moment to thank you for all of your hard work this year, you all were wonderful students, and you should be proud of everything you have accomplished. I will miss each and every one of you,”

“Don’t be so sad, we’ll see you next year Iruka-sensei!” A little boy named Koiya called out. A few girls giggled and him, and a sad smile crossed Iruka’s lips. 

“As much as I would love to continue teaching you all, I unfortunately cannot.” He swallowed nervously. 

“Class, you know that this course is pre-academy, for children that might not be a perfect fit for becoming shinobi, but still want to try. At the beginning of the year, I told you all that not everyone would continue on next year, and now we have to face the facts at the end of our year together, the good and the bad.”

The kids had begun whispering, they sounded scared, some hopeful. Iruka took the scrolls and inhaled deeply, trying to push the guilt away. 

“When I call your name, come up and receive your letter of congratulations, and if your name is not called, please remain in your seats,” The students had their eyes glued to the small pile of scrolls all of them were silent. 

“Hiraga Yakumo,” He said, and a tiny gasp was heard as all eyes shifted to the boy in the second row. He got up slowly and walked to the front, eyes wide. He looked like he could cry, and when Iruka handed him his scroll the boy nearly did.

“Thank you, Iruka sensei,” He was breathless. 

“You are welcome. You may go back to your seat,” And he did, gripping the paper like he was afraid it would disappear. 

Iruka continued, feeling the tension build with every moment. When it came time to announce the last name, a few kids had began to sniffle and pucker their lips. 

“Tamura Hitomi,” The small girl didn’t move until her friend nudged her, and then she nearly fell trying to get out of her seat. She walked to Iruka, and couldn’t say anything. He handed the scroll to her and she held it like it was pure gold, the most precious thing in this world to her. 

“Thank you for your hard work, please return to your seat,” 

The class was heavy with sorrow, so many crushed spirits. 

“That’s it? That’s all of them?” Another voice quietly wondered. More children began to cry, some put their heads down and wept, others just sat there and wondered how this could happen. 

“Kids, I know how you feel, but please do not think this is the end. It’s hard to see now, but there is more to life than becoming a shinobi. When you are young it seems so attractive, the missions, the weapons, the jutsu. And living in the Hidden Leaf, it’s hard to separate the village from it’s shinobi, because they’re everywhere. But I am telling you that being a ninja is not everything.”

“When you are a shinobi, your life is in danger every second. It doesn’t matter if you are a man, woman, old, or young, there are murderers out there who want to kill you. Your family, friends, and everyone you love is in danger because of you. On a mission, you can be poisoned, captured, tortured and killed just because you wear the symbol of the leaf. It may seem so wonderful to young eyes, but don’t be blind to the dark side of becoming a shinobi.”

“Dying as a shinobi is better than living as a reject… How am I supposed to face my family? I will never be able to protect them, I will be nothing if I am not a ninja!” The young boy who spoke was sobbing, fists clenched and face red. 

“Do not say that! There are so many people who live wonderful lives in our village, they are proud and hard working people, not a single one of them should feel shame for not becoming a shinobi. Including you all.” The tiny faces that looked up at him seemed unconvinced, betrayed. 

“Kyoya!” Iruka called. 

“Yes sensei?” His voice was dull, saddened. 

“Where is your favorite place to eat?” He asked, and the boy seemed caught off guard by the question. 

“I-I like Ichiraku,” He said. 

“And Teuchi and Ayame, are they ninja?”

“No…”

“Would the village be better if they were both shinobi instead?”

“No, I wouldn’t have anywhere to get ramen then! They’re really good at making it,”

“And Daichi, what does your mom do?” 

“She… uh she is a seamstress. She makes clothes.”

“Do you think she would be happier as a shinobi?” 

“If she was a shinobi… she wouldn’t be home for dinner every night… and she couldn’t sew anymore, or spend so much time with me, so no, I don’t think she would be very happy,” 

“If there weren’t any people here, the shinobi would have nothing worth protecting. Just a big wall and a mountain with some faces on it. It’s the civilians that give life and meaning to our village, they are what make it worth protecting. Every person who lives here, shinobi or not, is strong, and has the Will of Fire burning inside of them. Never think, not for one moment, that those lives aren’t worth living. They are everything.” Iruka’s voice was stern and passionate. He smiled at his class, they gazed back at him. 

“Please, to those of you who I won’t see in my class next year, you have your whole lives in front of you, and they will be filled with happiness and love and adventure. You will be proud of the lives you live, proud of your family and proud of your home, because you are what make living here so special. Do not be sad, as hard as that may be.” 

He continued on to invite anyone who was still upset to come speak to him, and then he ended class early, wishing them one final goodbye. When the children left Iruka’s class that day for the last time, some actually looked hopeful. 

\--


End file.
